Solitude of Space
by Neo Metal
Summary: The End is always the Beginning of something new. Even if it's hard to accept.


**Solitude of Space**

* * *

It happend 8 Years ago.

8 Years ago at that dreadful day, i lost everything i had.

It was at the twenty-third of October in the Year 2810.

It was my graduation day. I was in training to become a protector for 10 Years.

And finally i did it. I passed all tests both theoretically and physically.

But that wasn't even the best.

Indeed. I had something even better.  
"The envoy from the gods." were one of these cheesy lines i used to say.

If you still don't know what i'm trying to reference to. I was talking about my girlfriend Flodia.

Flodia was a Floran. Same age as me and the most beautiful thing i have ever seen in my life.

She had green skin. Voluminous pink hair. And that smile she always wore on her face...

Weird isn't it? No one would have ever believed that Flodia and I would have ever worked out.

Considering that she is a Floran and i'm a Glitch.

But where are my manners? I didn't even introduce myself.

My name is Nico, but if you want to go Mainstream like everybody else does you can call me "The Legend".

No, i'm not some kind of snop. I don't like this "Legend" title at all, but everybody calls me that.

Why you ask? Well i kind of saved the universe.

I destroyed that monstrosity also called "The Ruin".

But i will come to that later.

Where were we? Ah right!

At the time of my graduation day. We were a couple for 7 years.

In fact it was not just my graduation day it was also hers.

When you finish Terrene Protectorate School you are reward with a Zertificate (who would have thought), a Protector Broadsword and a Space Ship.

How ever i was planning to give Flodia one additional thing.

Some of you Romance Novel fans probably already guessed it.

It was an engagement ring. I thought that there would be no better time to propose than at the graduation ceremony.  
What can i say? I loved her and i didn't mind showing everyone. I fact wanted everybody to know.

Yeah yeah cheesy i know.

I had everything planned out. I know that not everything always goes according to plan but i even was prepared for that.

Believe me, i wasted far too much though and time into the whole thing, but i wanted to be absolutely sure.

But boy, i couldn't be prepared for what happend.

Anyway. I was late like always. But i knew that she probably wasn't there either. We both were always late. It turned into some kind of game to see who would be at class first.  
or better said, who was at least late.

Kinda confusing, ey?

But anyway, i walking into the ceremony hall. Everybody was there expect Flodia.

I just sat down an waited. The ceremony was already at go, Miss Portia was already on the podium and said the things she says every year.

I swear. Sometimes i though she was a glitch considering how she said the EXACT same words EVERY YEAR!

So because of that i didn't really listen. I just watched the hallway to the woman Sleeping quarters waiting for Flodia.

What happend next, no one would have expected.

The ground started shaking and all of a sudden giant tentacles broke through the ground.

It was total chaos. I only got to see it for a short moment though, because something hit me in the head and i lost my consciousness.

When i woke up it was even worse. Most people were either in the clutches of these tentacles or dead. I saw Miss Portia in the grasps of one of the tentacles and quick-witted ran to her to help her.

However at was no use the tentacles didn't let go no matter how hard i pulled.

She looked at me and said "It's no use! Here take this Matter Manipulator and get out of here!" I had notime to argue with her. She threw me her Matter Manipulator, the moment i caught it the tentacle holding Miss Portia dragged her through the ground ripping most of what was left of the building apart.

With the Matter Manipulator in my hand i ran towards the woman sleeping quarters only to realise that the quarters weren't there anymore.

However through the hole i could see the total extent of the disaster. Every building i could see was attacked by these tentacles.

But i had other things to worry about. "Where is Flodia?"

At that moment i probably made the hardest decision in my life.

Do i look for Flodia or do i escape?

The building was wrecked. It would only be a matter of time until it would collapse.

So heavy hearted i choose to escape.

I ran towards to Hangar and went into the next Ship a saw.

I went towards the cockpit. And blindly pressed the GO Button.

The ships alarm went off and it took of.

Once ot of earth's orbit i looked back at earth.

I only saw it for a short moment, because to my horror, i watched earth explode.

After that i dropped to my knees. Now with the adrenaline gone i realised. What just happend.

In less than an hour I lost **everything**.

The Terrene Protectorate was destroyed with earth.

And even worse. I lost Flodia.

For the first time in 7 Years, I cried.

By now i was curled up into a ball and the ground crying so unbelievably hard.

Suddenly i felt something cuddle up to me. When i turned around i saw a little Piglett looking at me with worried eyes.

I tried to pull myself together. I sat up and sayed: "Hey little one. Escaped into this ship to, ey?"

However the Piglett didn't buy the mask i tried to put on.

It jumped into my lap and cuddled close to me.

Realising that the Piglett didn't buy it, I gave up on it and continued crying.

But this time while hugging the Piglett.


End file.
